The Trust Game
by K.B Anderson
Summary: Lucius has joined the light side and wants Harry to trust him. But can Harry trust him? and if can how will he figure out? GRAPHIC! Slash HPLM.....


Summery: Lucius has joined the light side to help Harry. Harry has his doubts…so he does what any natural person does. Spies on him. But when Lucius catches him at a Death Eater meeting and can't get home, things get steamy at the Malfoy Manor all while their admitting things to each other that they would not tell another soul. One Shot. LM/ HP SLASH if you didn't catch that.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling's beautiful work, not mine.

Trust Game XxXxXxXxX

Lucius Malfoy stepped forward out of the group of black robes and white skeletal masks. He knelt down in front of the Dark Lord his blond ponytail falling on to his left shoulder the black bow gleaming in the moonlight. His breath came out in short puffs of steam and his body shook from the cold air. He hated meeting here, it usually killed him the next morning, but, as he kept telling himself in his mind, it's a Malfoy's duty. God, how he hated the damn Malfoy name sometimes. Pride, Honor but an ass load of work.

"M' lord." Lucius said kissing the hem of Voldermort's robes and holding his breath at the same time. Voldermort smelled of dead people and blood. And a little bit of fish. Had this man not heard of a bath?

"Lucius, my mission….can you tell me of the latest findings?" Said Voldermort's hissing voice. Lucius closed his eyes, quickly making up his mind… Tell the master before him of Potter's doings and get praised for doing wrong and getting an innocent boy killed or lying to the hideous cold hearted beast before him and risk his own life to save that of the one he is supposed to loath. He made up his mind quickly.

"Lord…I am sorry to say, I cannot." He squeezed his eyes shut thanking the lords no one could see his face because of the white mask that successfully hid most of his emotions when his own mask could not. He was fearful of what his master would do to him. He had been failing a lot of missions lately and he did not know how long Voldermort's patience was going to last. He loved being his most trusted advisor but that would only take him so far.

"And why not?" Voldermort hissed. Lucius took a deep breath knowing that the next lie he said was going to almost kill him, but in the back of his heart he knew it was worth it. Why it was worth it he was still trying to decide. He was saving a brat's life that was meant to kill the one in front of him. Oh yeah, that was it.

"Potter is hard to get by. He is not as trustworthy as we had once thought. He is hard and cold and won't let anyone in. But, Lord, I will keep trying!" Lucius nearly pleaded. 'Well most of that is true!' Lucius thought. He had been trying to get Potter to trust him and his son for a while now. Well not really, he tried to talk to him a few times, but it usually ended up and a heated insult fight between Draco and Harry. Or Harry and himself. He had guessed that since he was joining the Light Side be might as well be civil to the brat who was supposed to be the savoir of his world. That didn't turn out as successful as he had once hoped. Now his only chance was for Draco to befriend him in some off chance that would happen. He nearly snorted to himself at the thought.

"Lucius, you know the consequences if you should fail." The Dark Lord said in a sickly sweet voice. Lucius hated that voice. It meant he was pissed off but was going to let you get off with a curse or two.

"Yes sir, I do." Lucius said getting more afraid by the second. Crucio's were not friendly, especially if coming from his master.

"Do not let me down Lucius. You are my most trusted Death Eater. You sit at my right hand and I take you under my wing often….I trust you won't dishonor me."

"Never." Lucius lied easily.

"Dismissed!" Voldermort called. Lucius stood and calmly walked out of the group and headed off towards his house, his heart beating madly at his luck of getting out of that without a curse. It was then that he heard a crack of twigs behind him meaning someone was following him. And not so smoothly so that ruled out a fellow Death Eater of his. So the only person that he could think of was supposed to be far away from here now. When he was far enough he stopped and turned to look at a tree on his right.

"Why are you following me?" Asked Lucius icily. Harry appeared out from under his cloak with a shocked look on his face.

"How'd you kn-"

"O c'mon Potter. How do you think? Your not exactly the quietest walker." He answered taking off his mask and crossing his arms across his chest. "Now answer my question: why are you following me?" Harry tossed his cloak over his shoulder glaring angrily at the elder. He was mad that he had to explain himself and Lucius could tell and he was enjoying it…a lot.

"To see if I can actually trust you." Harry said taking a step closer to him. Lucius chuckled darkly starting to circle the poor boy with an evil smirk..

"What? Don't trust your precious Dumbledore?" He asked glaring, whispering a little in his ear as he passed by.

"No, not really." Harry answered smoothly. "Besides, its not his life on the line here, its mine."

"Smart little boy aren't you?" Lucius hissed thru his teeth in front of his face. Harry didn't even flinch.

"Hardly. Just logical." He shrugged looking off to the side his eyes becoming sad. "And I'm not a little boy anymore. Innocence has long since left me."

Lucius paused. "I see that." He flipped his pony tail to his other shoulder. "Can you?"

"Can I what?"

"Trust me."

A pause. "That remains to be seen." He finally answered. Lucius smirked and was about to answer before he froze. He glanced to the side and bit his lip.

"Hide." He whispered staring off into the forest back towards the group. Harry jerked his cloak over his shoulders being hidden from sight. Lucius watched him then looked back at 2 approaching figures. Goyle Sr. and Nott Sr. stalked up to him with their masks still on and their hood pulled over their face casting menacing shadows over their features.

"Malfoy." Nott said smoothly.

"Goyle, Nott." Lucius said in a way of greeting. Goyle nodded his head while Nott stayed stiff. Nott was never one for formal greetings.

"You weren't very informative today. Is Potter too much handle?" Goyle mocked. Lucius turned his glare to him then smirked.

"Like I said before, he's less trustworthy then we first expected. But honestly I don't see why your worrying. The Dark Lord isn't, why should you?" Lucius hissed. Nott took a bold step forward.

"We want to win this war, Malfoy. The Dark Lord is a little to trusting with who he sends to do his dark bidding." He took another step forward his face close to Lucius. "We aren't." Lucius straightened up into his full height towering over the 2 men. He saw a flicker of fear in both of the men's eyes.

"Do you dare question where my loyalties lie!" Lucius bellowed. He glared at them each in turn. Nott stepped back. "Maybe you should take that accusation up with Voldermort." Lucius challenged.

"No, not yet." Goyle said.

"But, we're watching you, Malfoy." And with that they swept off their black cloak billowing behind them as they stalked off in rage. When they were gone out of ear shot Lucius sighed and glanced at the tree where Harry was.

"We should be more careful." Lucius said lightly. Harry appeared behind him.

"You talk like we're in some forbidden fling or something." Harry said. Lucius jumped and turned to him. He glared a bit.

"Or something." He answered. "Do you have a way to get back to Hogwarts?" Harry smiled and showed him a ring, proudly.

"Yup." He put the ring on and closed his eyes whispering a word. Nothing happened. "Shit." He cursed.

"What?" Lucius asked. Harry glanced at him before looking back at his ring.

"Someone tampered with it. I can't leave!" Harry said putting the ring back in his pocket.

"Well then I guess I could take you." Lucius said biting his lip and looking away. Harry watching him curiously

"Why are you uncomfortable with that?" Harry asked. Lucius glared.

"its nothing." He said jerking Harry forward into a hug and apperated away.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They appeared in a marble white foyer. Harry gazed around awe struck. Everything looked so expensive and perfect. Nothing looked out of place, well maybe expect for himself. He glanced at Lucius.

"This isn't Hogwarts." Harry said raising his eyebrows.

"I know. This is my house." He said slowly stalking to the stairs his black cloak flowing behind him gracefully. Harry followed with a confused face.

"Well, exactly I should be at Hogwarts!" Harry cried running up to Lucius. Lucius turned to him with raised eyebrows. "Can't you apparatus me there or something?"

"Do you know nothing Potter?" He said glaring madly. "You can't apparate on Hogwarts ground and floo's are cut of due to the Dark Lords return!" Harry looked momentarily hurt before returning to his normal status.

"Then how am I to get there?" Asked Harry looking around ashamed.

"Tomorrow I shall take you when I am to report to Dumbledore. But for now you should sleep in Draco's room." He said climbing the stairs. Harry shook his head looking at Lucius back oddly before following. After a few corridors down and a few wooden doors later they appeared at Draco's room. When Harry entered he was just as awe struck as with the foyer. His room was kind of dark and mysterious with a hint of normality to it too. He had a four poster bed to his right, with black and gray hangings around it covering anything on the inside from sight. A huge steel dresser looking thing stood to his left next to another wooden door that Harry guessed lead to a bathroom. Posters of bands Harry had never heard of stood around the room as well as random pictures of hot guys. "There's a lot about my son that you do not understand. He's not as stuck up as you would like to guess. Oh, and I shall ask on Draco's behalf that you do not mess up and of his room. He likes it to be neat. Clean freak you could say." With that he turned to leave.

"What should I wear to go to sleep in?" Harry called over his shoulder. Lucius froze then sighed.

"Boxers, nude…I dunno!" Lucius said blushing. Harry chuckled.

"Ew." He said simply. Lucius took a deep trying to remain calm. "Just get me some pants…I sleep without a shirt anyhow." Harry said slowly stripping him self of the green sweater showing a black tank top under. Lucius watched him fascinated before nodding and walking out. He hurried down the stairs trying to get the image of Harry's toned body out of his mind. 'He looks so much like his father. The resemblance is uncanny! Oh how I- NO STOP! I stopped thinking of that long ago. Damn Potter and his looks.' Lucius thought to himself. He stopped at his door trying to collect his thoughts. Minutes later he entered Draco's room to see Harry bending down to show off his toned ass and nice legs. He stood up making his back muscles ripple with the little effort he had to use. Lucius gulped a little more louder then he meant to. Harry turned around then smiled grabbing the silk pants in Lucius hand.

"Thanks!" He said slipping them on then climbing in bed and facing away from Lucius pointedly. Lucius took the hint and turned away and left the room closing the door with a soft click. Once the door was closed he let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. Potter's unwanted presence was slowly and steadily bring back unwanted memories. Lucius already knew that he was going to have a hard time getting to sleep; that saying if he even does.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lucius glanced at the clock to his right, the bright red numbers flashing 2:15. Lucius groaned to himself before rolling out of bed. He had gotten maybe 2 hours of sleep, but mind you this was over 3 hours of trying to sleep. He looked around ,deciding that he didn't need a shirt to cover his naked torso, he walked to the kitchen rubbing the sleep from his eyes. When he got there he got the flicked his wand madly making the coffee maker on. He hated magic made coffee, it didn't taste right. Always had this metallic taste to it that bothered him to no end. When he sat down to wait for the coffee he found himself glancing at the stairway often as if expecting someone to come down. He was just about to hit himself until he passed out, then he heard padded footsteps walking into the kitchen. He looked up to see a very tired Harry, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, walking in with the silk pants kind of crooked on his hips so Lucius could see a trail of hair leading down to-

"Couldn't sleep?" Harry asked interrupting Lucius train of thought. Malfoy sr. shook himself out of the dream state then shook his head numbly.

"Yeah. I was just making coffee. Want some?" Lucius asked getting up gracefully and gliding over to the pot. Harry made a noise in his throat that Lucius took as a yes. He poured two cups then went back to the door handing a the cup to Harry. Harry took it gratefully, sipping it down slowly. Lucius took his example and took small sips.

"Why are you helping me?" Harry asked breaking the uncomfortable silence that settled around them. Lucius glanced at him to see him studying the table top idly. He sighed and looked back at his coffee.

"I need a reason?" He asked quietly. Harry chuckled a little before nodding his head a little.

"Yes." He answered. Lucius looked at him to see Harry staring at him weirdly. "Call it a test."

"A test?" Lucius breathed out. Harry glanced at his lips before back up at his eye.

"Yes… to see if I can trust you." He said with a serious air around them. Lucius smirked and looked away.

"Still on about that?" He said almost as if hurt.

"I'm going to keep on until I know for sure!" Harry said madly. Lucius didn't say anything at first, thinking over his words in his head.

"Voldermort….is powerful. I'm sure you know that. And with as much malice as I obtain I hate him in a greater way then I've hate anything before. His eyes….his voice…his hands….his…body." Lucius trailed off his eyes glazing over. Harry looked down at his hand .

"Is there a reason you hate him so much?" He asked. Lucius gave an slight bark of laughter.

"You could say that. Or you could say that he had done stuff to my family and my pride that no man should have to endure." He closed his eyes biting his lip. "He killed my wife, Potter. But not without taking what shred of dignity she had. No he took that and what little innocence she had."

"He raped her?" He asked standing up. Lucius looked away with his eyes still closed.

"I still remember the day. I had failed another mission within the ministry and he had taken Narcissa hostage. Draco thankfully was at Hogwarts. He brought her to the middle of the circle, stripped and cold. He showed her to the group laughing like a manic then he looked at me before…" He trailed off. Harry walked his way over to Lucius then looked down at the fragile face before him. Lucius opened his eyes for Harry to see the tears that were slowly forming in his eyes. Harry reached forward then took Lucius into his arms slowly. Lucius stiffened before relaxing into it and wrapping his arms around Harry's mid section. "Other than Draco, she was all I had left! I loved her, and I never got to tell her." He cried into Harry's stomach sadly.

"I'm sure she knows." Harry said, innocently. Lucius didn't have the heart to argue with him, he just tightened his hold on Harry. They sat like that, with Harry stroking Lucius hair and Lucius still crying into Harry, for a while so that the older man could calm down. When he was calm he pulled away from Harry slowly then realizing what he did he jumped up and walked away madly. Harry followed him.

"Lucius?" He asked. He touched his arm lightly only to have it shrugged off.

"Malfoy's don't show their emotions. Never. She didn't know…she should've!" He said icily.

"Lucius, will you please stop putting yourself down? Its not healthy!" Harry said. Lucius turned to glare at him.

"Healthy talk coming from the one who never had a childhood!" He said madly. Harry look hurt for a moment before turning away and walking back to his cup. He poured out the remaining cold substance madly, not wanting to drink the rest. Lucius realized what he said then sighed. "Harry….. I'm-"

"No! For fucks sake…. your right. I never had a childhood. And no that's not healthy." He turned on Lucius. "But at least I don't blame myself for it!" He cried. Lucius looked ashamed.

"I know. But it was hard for me to lose her. I have a horrible feeling right now."

"Why?"

"I have feelings for another and I feel like I'm doing her wrong… I shouldn't even be having these kinds of thought about him… but I do!" Lucius said looking at a piece on the wall.

"I'm sure she would want you to live happily after her death." Harry said quietly. He raised his eyebrows. "Who is this man?" Lucius glanced up at him before looking back down at his bare feet. He shrugged and bit his lip.

"Its weird….awkwardly weird. He's young…and I'm…older. But I want him…so much. Its kind of disturbing." He said chuckling lightly.

"How young?" Harry asked running the water slowly to wash out the cup before him.

"17…18 maybe. I'm not to sure." He answered watching Harry. Harry turned around to look at him.

"May I ask his name?" He asked. Lucius looked at him the blushed.

"I'm sure you know Harry." He said quietly. Before either of them knew what was happening, Harry had stalked over to Lucius crushed his lips against his. It was an awkward first kiss kind of thing where neither one is sure of what to do, only that they wanted this badly. This show of affection that they both thought they were going to regret. Harry pulled back then backed away a little.

"I'm sure I do now." He said quietly.

"What was that?" He asked touching his lips. Harry smirked a bit.

"I think of all people you would now what a kiss is." He said chuckling a bit. Lucius glared at him

"No shit, I knew what is was but why did you kiss me?" He asked.

"Pure impulse?" He tried. Lucius' glare deepened. Harry sighed and looked away. "I don't know…I just…felt like the imaginary pull I guess. I just…..wanted to." Harry said blushing wildly.

"Just wanted to?" He titled his head then smirked thinking wild thoughts that he probably shouldn't be thinking. He rubbed his lips thoughtfully watching Harry look any where but him. " That's….no offense, but that was a lame excuse!" He sniggered. Harry looked up at him astonished. Lucius was helpless with laughter holding his sides and letting his platinum blonde hair fall around his face.

"What's so funny!" Harry gasped in outrage. Lucius, trying to stop laughing, held out his hand. After a while he wiped the tears away and leaned against the counter letting his torso muscles ripple.

"You…" He breathed out.

"How so? You don't think I mean it?" Harry huffed angrily. Lucius titled his head.

"No, I know you mean it… your just not like the others." He said getting a little shy now.

"What do you mean by that? Not like the others. What others?" He asked putting his hands on his hips.

"The others that have tried something…tried something with me." He said licking his to lip sensually. Harry got even more confused.

"How am I different?" He asked now getting self conscious thinking there was something wrong with him. Lucius would beg to differ and he would make Harry beg for more very soon. He stepped to Harry putting a finger under his chin and lifting his eyes to look in his own.

"Because…I want to go forward with it…more than anything." He said before descending his lips onto Harry's. This kiss wasn't at all awkward like the first one but this one was passionate and fiery. Harry yielded up into the kiss weaving his fingers in the golden blonde hair of the older man. Lucius in return wrapped his arms around Harry's waist pulling him to meet his body. Harry grinded against him impulsively, then taking Lucius moan as a good sign be didn't again but this time pressing their slow hard ons together. Lucius moaned again snaking a hand up the smaller boys shirt feeling the toned quiddtch and training abs. Harry arched into his touch, breaking the kiss to throw his head back a little, soaking up the touch as much as he could. Lucius whimpered from the loss contact of their lips, before planting his lips on the sensitive spot on the base of his neck. Harry closed his eyes tilting his head to one side to give him better access and a invitation to keep going. Like a Malfoy needed an invitation! Lucius growled a little when Harry put a hand to his chest and pushed him away. He backed to the stairs watching Lucius erotically. Lucius looked at him confused.

"My bedroom….or yours?" Harry asked smirking. Lucius chuckled walking up to Harry. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist pulling him up to kiss him. Harry wrapped his legs around Lucius' waist.

"We'll see where we land." He said laughing. Harry laughed too before kissing the older man passionately. Somewhere in the back of Lucius mind he knew this was totally wrong… but as he kissed the younger man, he realized that's what made it very erotic and more of a turn on. The stumbled up the stairs never breaking their kiss. Lucius turned and carried Harry into a bedroom, that was for guest. He walked to the bed, not kissing Harry's neck, sucking and biting madly. He plopped on the bed with Harry under him. Harry wriggled under him with a inappropriate giggle. Lucius chuckled a little before finding the sensitive spot on Harry's neck and nibbling it lightly. Harry tried to stifle a moan that threatened to escape. Somewhere in the midst of their caressing and kissed Harry heard Lucius moan something that sound a lot like 'James.' Harry stopped him suddenly then set up gasping for breath. Lucius looked at him wildly, his hair slightly messed him and his face flushed.

"Did you just say 'James'? As in my father James?" Harry said looking madly at the older man before him. Lucius opened and closed his mouth before hiding his face in the covers. A muffled 'yes' came out a few moments later. "And why would you be saying my fathers name while we were…" Harry made funny hand gestures. Lucius looked up and sighed.

"Harry, there's things about your father that many didn't know. Including your mother." Lucius said quizzically. Harry looked at him awkwardly.

"Like what kind of things?" He asked. Lucius looked at him before looking down at the sheets and sitting up.

"Me and your dad had… a thing in our 6th year. It was never big, it was really just experimenting." Lucius said quietly.

"Was he going out with my mom?"

Lucius paused. "Yes."

"Did he not love her!" Harry shrieked.

"NO! NO! He did. He was just curious… ok. He loved your mom, even then. In fact he said her names a few times instead of mine. Harry, it wasn't anything big."

"So is that the only reason we're going out with this?" Harry asked madly. Lucius sighed and shook his head.

"No, Harry I wouldn't be doing this if I thought of youlike James. I'm doing this because I want you… not your father." Lucius said truthfully. Harry looked at him before smiling. Lucius smiled and stroked Harry's cheek. Harry smiled then got up facing away from Lucius. He looked behind him at the Malfoy smirking seductively. Lucius questioned him with his eyes but Harry only started to sway to the imaginary music. He hooked his thumbs on either side of his waistband then slowly started to pull them down to show that he was fully naked under them. Lucius watched intrigued as the round ass slowly rolled its self out of the silk pj's. He yearned to see the other side, but Harry would see it other wise. He continued to roll his hips around and bend low to show the toned ass off to the older man behind him who was slowly but surely getting harder from this little show. Harry stopped then looked at him over his shoulder again before blushing then turning around and dropping his pants as if offering his body to him.

"No matter how wrong this is… I still want to do this so… c'mon take me!" Harry whispered sensually smiling. Lucius happily obliged, jumping up and wrapping the man into his arms and kissing him wildly. Harry rolled his hands down his side them slowly pushing the only piece of fabric preventing them from making full contact. Lucius getting the idea helped Harry push the offending clothing down. They stopped for a minute to admire the beauties in front of either of them. Harry was the first to make the move, ghosting his hand over the creamy white skin before him. He was almost afraid to touch the perfection in front of him, as if he would ruin it. It was then that he noticed a jagged scar over his right shoulder. He reached forward and tenderly traced it. Lucius threw his head back letting a moan escape his lips. Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly to it then dragged his bottom lip across the marred skin. Lucius smiled and the gentle touch then slowly ran his hands over the back and arms of his soon to be lover, trying to memorize every inch of him.

Harry pushed him backwards onto the bed then climbing on top of him straddling his hips. He leaned forward taking one of Lucius' nipples in his mouth and the other between his thumb and forefinger. After giving one a certain attention he slowly turned the other and gave it the same. Lucius moaned appreciatively. He had always been the one to give this kind of work to and it felt great for someone else to do it to him, not matter how young. Harry pulled back looking at the masterpiece before him longingly. He bit his lip running his warm hands over the cool skin before looking down at Lucius stiff standing member. He wrapped one hand around it then looked back up at Lucius asking permission with his eyes. Lucius nodded, then closed his eyes resting back into Harry's rhythmic stroking. Harry was unsure want to do but had an instinct and hoped it was right. He didn't know how far to go or when to stop, but that all really didn't mind now. His hands blindly lead him to do things to the man before him he never thought possible with hands.

"Harder Harry….please…faster!" Lucius panted starting to buck up into the moving hands. Harry obliged and right when he thought Lucius was going to hit his climax, the older man stopped him and looked Harry seriously in the eye. "Harry, you said take me… So I want to take you. All of you." Harry took a sharp in take of breath before biting his lip.

"I'm scared. Will it hurt?" He asked like a little child before a shot. Lucius looked down and smirked.

"At first." He slowly sat up then lead Harry down into a laying position. "But after that…it feels great. I won't go to hard. I promise you Harry." Harry nodded closing his eyes and spreading his legs a little. Lucius did a lubricating spell to Harry's entrance before entering a finger. Harry gasped at the intrusion before settling into it. Lucius moved it around a little so Harry could get use to the feel. After a few moments he inserted another finger which earned a hiss from Harry. Lucius glanced up at him before moving those fingers around. He scissored his fingers a little then took them out. He positioned himself before Harry. "Harry… Open your eyes." Harry obliged slowly. He leaned forward a little, and kissed Harry comfortingly before pulling back and inserting his head into Harry's hole. Harry squeezed his eyes shut letting out a whimper. Lucius froze, not wanting to hurt him. Harry opened his eyes looking at Lucius.

"Move." He breathed out. Lucius slid in slowly his shaft disappearing between the firm buttocks of the man. They both moaned at the same time, one of pleasure one of pleasuring pain. Lucius pulled back out before shoving into Harry slowly. This time Harry moaned out of pleasure with a hint of pain.

"Loosen up…" Lucius suggested before thrusting into him once more. Harry nodded and let himself relax into the waves of pleasure that coursed over him with each of Lucius' thrust. "Oh Harry you feel so good!" Harry was far past words all he could do was moan in pleasure as he bumped against Lucius in the same rhythm. Only the sounds of slapping skin and moans of pleasure filled the room. Harry's eyes slid half close in pleasure as Lucius made love to him easily. Lucius watched his young lover in fascination. Harry looked so untainted even though all the stuff he's gone through, so heavenly. Lucius started to pump Harry's stiff cock to the rhythm. Lucius closed his eyes as he came inside Harry with a loud moan and Harry came few seconds after him spilling his seed over Lucius' abs. Lucius collapsed over Harry, his breathing as hard as Harry. He rolled over on to the bed his breath returning to normal. He glanced over at Harry who had a glazed look over his eyes and was staring at the ceiling.

"Still there Harry?" Lucius asked lazily casting a cleaning charm over both of them. Harry turned his head to him and smiled happily.

"More than ever!" He said before turning on his side and pressing his already swollen lips to Lucius'. They pulled apart and Harry laid his head on Lucius chest. Lucius wrapped his arms around him and the both promptly fell asleep in a dreamless state.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lucius was the first to wake and feel and weight on his chest. He glanced down at the raven hair resting on his pale chest. The contrast was beautifully wrong. He smoothed some of the hair then kissed the top of Harry's head tenderly. His young lover stirred and curled closer to his body stretching a lean arm over Lucius' chest. Lucius smiled sweetly then slowly slid himself free of them embrace. Once out he watched Harry turn a little missing the heat that was once there, then finding where Lucius was he curled up on the spot and slept soundly on. Lucius turned and walked into the conjoining bathroom and turned on the tap letting the warm water rush over his hands. He glanced up into the mirror to see a very ravished looking Malfoy. He chuckled slightly at the wonders that boy did to him.

That's when it hit him. That was just it…Harry was a boy and they just had sex and that could be counted as rape…in a sense. He leaned forward splashing water on his face trying to cool his mind. Was it rape when the other wanted it? No, not truly, but was Harry a minor still? When was his eighteenth birthday? All these questions and more flew through his head at a rapid rate. His thoughts were interrupted by a groan emerging from the doorway. Lucius whirled around to see a very tired and naked Harry in front of him. Harry smiled weakly rubbing the sleep from his eyes. All regrets left Lucius mind watching the MAN before him.

"Sleep well?" Lucius asked. Harry smirked and wrapped his arms around the older man.

"Eh, pretty good… I wish I had a better wake up call though." He said kissing Lucius' neck slowly. Lucius chuckled and moved his neck at little.

"I'm sorry love." He answered running a slight hand over Harry's arm. "when was your eighteenth birthday?" He blurted out. Harry pulled away with an odd expression before his face fell into realization.

"September 1st." He answered with a smile. "I'm not a minor and you won't go to jail for this." He laughed and then kissed Lucius lightly. Lucius pulled back and brushed a tender hand over the smooth cheek of his young lover. A sad look passed over his face.

"Today you go back to Hogwarts…" He said quietly.

"Yeah… That's… good I guess." Harry said pulling back a little. Lucius crossed his arms loosely around his torso. "Can… I still see you?" Lucius looked at him wildly.

"NO!" Harry jumped then looked hurt. "We can't…. it just…can't." Harry's hurt look changed into an angry look.

"Was I just a one night thing?" He glared and stormed out madly. Lucius watched him leave and sighed. He didn't know what to tell him to make it all better. He doubted that there was anything. The boy had just given himself up Lucius and now they couldn't go on. He sighed and grabbed a rubber band from the side counter and tied up is hair. He slipped on some pants and walked out to see Harry sitting on the bed pulling his shirt over his head. Lucius sighed and walked over to him slowly.

"Harry-"

"Go away." Harry said quickly. Lucius was just about to turn and leave before he reconsidered it and turned back to Harry and walked towards him still.

"No Harry. You have to hear what I have to say." Lucius said. Harry didn't give him any sign that he had heard, but Lucius knew he was listening so he went on. "Harry, that wasn't a one night thing- the way you thought. Last night… was special to me. I truly mean that. But do you know what would happen if we were to continue this? With us? Everything would fall apart… everything you built up. Voldermort could use me to get to you. Do you know how bad I would feel if that happened?" He paused and kneeled in front of Harry. He could see tears welling up in the young man's eyes. "I would love to see you again… to have whatever we have keep going and live on. It just can't happen." He leaned forward and captured Harry's lips within his own and kissed him gently. Harry kissed back but weakly. Tears were pouring down his face and onto Lucius cheeks. Lucius pulled back and smiled. "I'm glad I'm the person that you gave yourself too and I'm even more happy that aren't disgusted with yourself. You have nothing to be disgusted with Harry. Your beautiful and you'll find someone who can love you more than I can."

"Are you saying that you love me?" Harry asked with a raspy voice. Lucius cocked a smile.

"In some perverse form… yes. Harry, I do love you in one way or another." Lucius smiled and kissed him once again. He stood up after they broke apart. "We'll eat breakfast and then I'll see you back to Hogwarts." He smiled and brushed back Harry's hair before walking out.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry stood in front of the fireplace and sighed. He glanced around at everything around the mantel. A picture of Narcissa, another picture of her and Lucius, a picture of Draco as a little boy an then a picture of Lucius and Draco in an identical pose, both looking as though they were going to burst out laughing. Harry reached up and took it down to look at it closer. Lucius kept glancing at Draco and Draco would glance back at him and they would snort a little before trying to regain their posture.

"Narcissa was so pissed at us the first day that came back… but after a day of looking at it she thought it was the cutest thing ever." Said Lucius from behind him. Harry jumped and whirled around.

"Oh sorry.. I didn't-"

"Its ok." Lucius cut in smiling. "I don't mind. Ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Harry answered smiling. Lucius smiled and wrapped his arm around Harry. Harry wrapped his arms back around him and closed his eyes against the shoulder. He felt a familiar tug at his navel and in seconds he was in front of Hogwarts. He looked around. "I thought you couldn't apparte on Hogwarts ground."

"They let down the guard for a little while. Kind of like they did for your appartion lessons." Lucius explained looking up at the tall building. Harry nodded in understanding. "Lets go. Dumbledore is expecting us." They entered the building together both a little scared about what was going to happen. Lucius walked to Dumbledore's office, said the password and they both entered the staircase. When they got to the top Lucius knocked on the door once and walked in with Harry following him.

"Ah, Lucius and Mr. Potter. What a pleasure. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked kindly. They both politely declined and they sat down. "Now down to business. Harry, following Mr. Malfoy….why?" Harry looked down.

"I-I….I was curious. I wanted to see how everything worked and when I heard Malfoy was on our side I thought maybe I could follow him. But I'm ok right?" Harry said leaning back. Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"Yes, It seems you are. That is all… you may go wash up and go to your classes." Harry nodded and got up. He walked out the door and down the stairs but instead of going to his dorm he stayed outside. He waited for about 25 minutes then Lucius came out. "Lucius." He hissed. Lucius turned around and spotted Harry.

"Potter."

"Quit it! We're not in anyone's presence." Harry said annoyed. Lucius smirked and nodded.

"Ok, Harry. Sorry." He smiled. Harry smiled back.

"I just wanted to say thank you… for everything. I really appreciate it." Harry smiled and hugged Lucius tightly. Lucius wrapped his arms around Harry.

"Don't thank me for anything." Lucius said kissing the top of his forehead. He let go quickly and pushed Harry away. "Now go… you have classes." Harry nodded and started to walk away. "Hey!" Lucius called. Harry turned around. "I forgot to ask… can you trust me now?" Harry smirked.

"That remains to be seen." He chuckled a little. He put a hand on his hip and looked at Lucius critically. "Call it… a never ending Trust Game." He said before blowing a kiss and walking off.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: O WOW! Ok this was basically a whole bunch of my sex scenes that I've wanted to do put into one hot a steamy thing. Oh and all the fights and trust game thing just seemed fun to do! I'm totally forgoing the whole Dumbledore dying thing. By the last time you heard from Dumbledore I remember he died and I was like 'shit! I forgot' but I didn't want to change it so o well. Well R&R!


End file.
